Futur
by Bony
Summary: Faith, Bosco, Cruz.... trois coups de feu


DROIT : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien.

NOTE : j'ai ecrit cette fic sans avoir vu les épisodes de la saison 4.

FUTUR

Trois coups de feu…

Bosco vit Cruz s'effondrer, touchée par deux balles. Il aperçut Faith chanceler sur elle-même puis tomber.

-Faith, hurla t'il. Il se précipita au chevet de son amie. Elle était inconsciente, un filet de sang coulait le long de son front.

-Faith je t'en prie !!! sanglota t'il en la prenant dans les bras. Pardonne-moi, je suis qu'un imbécile.

Il entendit les sirènes hurler dans la rue. Sûrement un voisin qui avait entendu les coups de feu, pensa t'il.

Noble c'était enfui en laissant la porte ouverte. Doc et Carlos apparurent sur le seuil. Devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, ils restèrent paralysés quelques secondes puis Carlos sortit de son état d'hypnose.

-Ca vas pas recommencer. Il secoua Doc, puis se dirigea vers Faith. Il jeta à peine un regard sue Cruz, il remarqua qu'elle respirait encore.

-55 Adam à central, j'aurais besoin d'une ambulance pour une blessure par balle, annonça t'il en se baissant pour prendre le pouls de Faith.

-_Compris 55 Adam_, crachota la radio.

-Bosco, lâcha-la ! Carlos s'efforçait de lui faire relâcher son étreinte.

-Doc vient m'aider, cria t'il lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul.

Bosco en état de choc ne voulait pas s'écarter et gardait Faith prisonnière dans ses bras.

Doc était toujours devant la porte. Il se revoyait avec Alex, l'engueulade puis son corps déchiqueté…comment avait-il pu…la voix de Carlos le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha de Bosco et le força à s'écarter.

-Il faut que je reste prés d'elle, implora Bosco.

Doc s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Il le fit s'assoire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlos s'occupe très bien d'elle. C'est un très bon secouriste.

Une deuxième équipe arriva pour s'occuper de Cruz. Les policiers investirent la chambre, mais Bosco était accaparé par l'état de Faith, puis Carlos se releva.

-C'est bon, on y va, fit-il en direction de Doc et Bosco.

Ils l'aidèrent à descendre Faith jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Bosco s'assit loin des autres policiers et nombreux pompiers qui attendaient des nouvelles des blessés. Attendre, il ne restait plus que ça.

Les coups de feu résonnaient encore dans la tête de Bosco, comment avait-il pu faire ça, mettre la vie de Faith en danger ? La vie de sa seule véritable amie ? Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Des cris le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et vit Fred juste devant lui.

-Tout est de ta faute !!! hurla t'il. Tu n'es qu'un salopard. Ca te suffisait pas de lui avoir menti, il a fallu que tu la mêles à tes histoires.

Fred était hors de lui. Bosco l'écoutait sans rien dire, il savait que Fred avait raison.

-Lève-toi connard !!! continua Fred.

Bosco s'exécuta. Fred lui asséna un puissant crochet du droit au niveau de l'œil. Bosco ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Sully et Ty se précipitèrent sur Fred, mais Bosco vit dans leurs yeux qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Bosco resta debout. Il avait tout perdu, ses amis et surtout Faith allait peut être mourir à cause de lui. Il n'appartenait plus à cette famille…tout avait changé par sa faute. Les flics lui en voulaient pour Faith et les secouristes pour Alex. Tout était fini pour lui ici. Il attrapa son blouson. Mieux vaut partir, pensa t'il.

Le médecin pénétra dans la salle d'attente. Bosco s'arrêta net.

-L'officier Yokas va bien. La balle n'a fait que l'effleurer. Dans deux jours elle est dehors. Monsieur Yokas, vous pouvez aller la voir.

Des soupires de soulagements se firent attendre. Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette nuit sans fin.

-Tout ça c'est pas grâce à toi, déclara Fred à Bosco avant de sortir.

Bosco observa les personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien dire. Une fois dehors, il ferma son blouson, tenta d'apercevoir des étoiles dans le ciel, puis essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Sa décision était prise, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Faith eu droit à une semaine de congé. Elle n'avait fait que penser à Bosco. Elle lui en voulait de n'être pas venu la voir à l'hôpital et de n'avoir pas pris de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas osé demander aux autres le pourquoi de ce silence.

Faith pénétra dans le vestiaire. Elle avait pensé et repensé cette scène, revoir Bosco, lui pardonner et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Il lui avait menti et l'avait mise en danger, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, mais elle était sa seule véritable amie, il lui avait prouvé en lui demandant de l'accompagner. Il faudrait du temps pour lui refaire confiance, pour que leur amitié reprenne mais elle avait envie de jouer le jeu.

-Salut Faith. Sully l'accueillit chaleureusement.

-Merci pour les fleurs, répondit-elle. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce mais elle n'aperçut pas Bosco.

-Faith, tu viens. Ty l'attendait à la porte.

Durant le breiffing elle attendait à le voir surgir en s'excusant de son retard mais personne ne fit irruption. Le capitaine la fit demander dans son bureau.

-Faith, je suis content de vous revoir parmi nous, lui déclara le capitaine, une foi Faith assise.

-Je vous remercie.

-Au sujet de l'affaire Cruz, je voulais vous dire, il la regarda puis reprit. Cruz est morte et un mystérieux indic nous a donné suffisamment de preuve pour arrêter Noble. Il a certifié que vous aviez agi en état de légitime défense, rien ne vous sera reproché.

-Le mystérieux indic c'est…

-Je ne peux vous le dire. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que Bosco a demandé sa mutation. Il l'a fait lorsque votre relation a commencé à se dégrader. Je lui ai proposé un nouveau poste le matin même de votre accident. Il avait 48 heures pour se décider.

-Il a accepté ? l'interrogea t'elle. Au fond elle-même elle connaissait la réponse mais elle espérait tellement…

-Oui. Il est venu me trouver le soir même, soupira le capitaine. Il avait cherchait à le retenir, partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête après cette terrible nuit…mais il avait compris sa décision et il savait que Bosco ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

-Où a t'il été muté ? demanda Faith. Elle n'osait pas regarder le capitaine en face.

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne. Et encore moins à vous. Je suis vraiment désolé Faith.

Faith se leva sans attendre la permission. Elle courut jusqu'au vestiaire pour constater que le casier de Bosco était vide. Elle se précipita chez lui. Il fallait qu'il reste, qu'il sache à quel point il était important pour elle. Elle devait l'obliger à rester. Mais son appartement était aussi vide que son casier. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Comment avait-il pu partir comme un voleur ? Sans rien dire ? Elle se laissa glisser le long de mur.

-Faith ?? elle reconnut la voix de Sully. Elle leva la tête.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

-Hé ça va aller ! lui murmura Sully en la serrant dans ses bras. J'étais sûr que tu serais ici, le capitaine s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir.

Ty observait la scène en silence.

-Pourquoi Sully ? sanglota t'elle.

-Je crois qu'il a eu peur qu'on ne lui pardonne pas.


End file.
